


maroon

by ynmnjae24



Series: unfinished drabbles/stories [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, this makes me angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnjae24/pseuds/ynmnjae24
Summary: maroon: to leave behind; abandon; left to be forgottenEx. (1) "Taehyung marooned his old 'friends' and came to Yoongi." (2) "Yoongi marooned his memories with his first love." (3) "Yugyeom marooned Minji to go to Bambam, leaving her with Hyerin."





	1. yugyeom

**Author's Note:**

> HI so i love rick riordan books especially kane kronicles & pjo/hoo & u probably know that in those books he names the chapters by who's point of view its on, so thats what i did !! also i based this on stigma by bts & if you do by got7
> 
> just a quick heads up that all characters in this r meant to be over 21, since the legal age to drink in america is 21, so i did that.
> 
> p.s IM SORRY FOR NOT USING ANY SHIPS FROM BTS !! i cant rlly think well so n i wanted yoonjin but thats for an entirely different fic, so i wanted jinmin but what abt namjoon n hoseok n jeongguk ?? so i just ,, gave up SORRY !!

“Two hundred dollars _gone_! What the fuck were you thinking!?”

Yugyeom lowered his head. “I'm sorry, but it really wasn't me!”

Minji scoffed. “It wasn't you? Then who was it? Was it _me_?”

“Well, no-”

“Exactly! Jesus, Gyeom, stop wasting so much money. And on what? Have you been drinking again?” she scolded.

Yugyeom slouched into his chair and chewed on his lip. He really hasn't been drinking, and he really didn't waste that much money on anything. But Minji probably didn't, either. So naturally, he took the blame because he thought they really loved each other.

It never worked out.

Each time they would break up. Then Minji would crawl back to him when she had no more money, making up excuses like, “I really do love you, I’m sorry,” or “I'm sorry for hurting you if I did.” And each time after breaking up, Yugyeom called his best friend, Bambam, and explain everything. Nowadays, Bam just knew the moment he called. And after they get together, Bambam would ask what excuse she used that time, and he never bought it. He always thought she was a manipulative snake who only used Yugyeom for money.

“Whatever. It's gone now. Don't call me or try to talk to me, it's useless to argue with you like this all the time.” The words spilled out of her mouth like venom dripping, painfully making its way to Yugyeom’s heart.

Minji walked to their room, grabbing her bag and stuffing her things inside, including a stack of money Yugyeom was pretty sure he put there, but obviously, he doubted if Minji took it. She rushed to the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked before she could leave.

“Away from you,” she hissed, leaving the apartment they used to share but was now just Yugyeom. For now, probably.

Yugyeom sat on the couch and, of course, called Bambam. It only took one ring and the older answered.

“Broke up again, didn't you?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom sighed sadly, not questioning how he knew.

“Listen, dude. If she’s going to keep doing this, you should leave her for good. It's not healthy to keep doing this,” Bam said gently from the other line. Just barely hearing Yugyeom’s voice, he could tell he was heartbroken. Or at least what Yugyeom thought felt like heartbreak.

“But what if she really does love me?”

“She doesn't! I've already told you how touchy she is with her friend- Hyerin, right? A real nice one, though, she's different from Minji. Anyways, i saw them getting way too touchy before, you did too. You even talked to her about it,” bambam protectively rambled.

Despite the situation, yugyeom couldn't help but smile at the older’s protectiveness. “Yeah, but I’m touchy with you, too and she doesn't have a problem with it.”

“I told you this so many times, it's because she doesn't even love you. A real lover would be jealous if you just talked to me for a certain amount of time. Come on, you know it.”

Yugyeom sighed. Part of him really believed him, but the other part still had a feeling they could work out. The other part wasn't even thinking straight.

“Whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore. See you at practice?”

“Yeah, see you, dance king,” Bambam jokes.

Yugyeom laughed and hung up, forgetting about his break up just from hearing Bambam’s voice.

 

The studio smelled like sweat as always. The air was filled with tired groans and yelling and chattering, along with occasional squirts of water aimed at other boys. The best part was the music. The energy. Their chemistry. Yugyeom practically grew up in this place with the other six guys. Jaebum was labeled the dad of their little group they called GOT7 when they were younger. Jackson and Bambam would always annoy him and he would yell at them, interrupting Jinyoung’s time with his boyfriend of two years, Mark, making him yell at them and either go back to being with Mark or bullying Yugyeom. Youngjae usually stayed at the side having fun with just laughing at everyone and playing with Coco, which Jaebum liked to fit her head in his mouth for some reason.

All seven of them were as close as brothers, literally treating each other like brothers. Whenever someone got in trouble, they would punish him the most by making him do something stupid or embarrassing. Whenever someone wasn't feeling well, physically and mentally, they would take care of him with everything they could. They taught each other languages, singing, dancing, almost did everything with each other.

Yugyeom thought it was more of a home than his small apartment he shared- in an on-and-off pattern- with Minji.

“Ah, we finally finished!” Jackson cried out, laying on the ground.

Everyone sat on the floor exhaustedly after an hour of practice. They weren't real idols, but they really wanted to be idols. So far, their practice was just doing covers of other songs, which they took very seriously.

“Who's treating the food?” someone, probably Mark, asked.

After finally finishing what felt like ten years of shooting, they could finally rest and be free of worrying about Jaebum’s temper and stress going off at them and they loosened up.

Bambam walked behind Yugyeom and clasped his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

Yugyeom gave a reassuring smile and patted his hand. “Yeah. I'll be fine.”

“Stop being gay, youre right in front of my pure son Youngjae’s innocent eyes. What are you talking about, anyway?” Jinyoung asked, covering Youngjae’s ears as if they were going to say something gay enough to scare him.

Bambam sighed and gave him an exasperated look. “Ohh they broke up again, didn't they?” the way Jinyoung said it made it sound like he already the answer.

“Good, she was hurting our child, anyway,” Jackson said in a voice that was supposedly a mom voice.

“Ew, you can have Yugyeom. I don't want trash like that being my son,” Jinyoung teased.

Yugyeom clenched his heart and dramatically gasped. “Fuck you, too.”

“Seriously, though, i don't think you should let Minji get back to you. She's just been using you,” Mark said, taking Coco from Youngjae and playing with her as he spoke.

“Mark’s right. And have you seen her with Hyerin? Its like shes more affectionate with her more than you,” Jaebum said, and Bambam looked like he was about to scream.

“Yes! Thank you! Someone thinks the same thing!”

Yugyeom hesitated. “Lets just … drop the subject. Please?”

Everyone nodded then went back to talking about what to eat. Only Bambam looked at him in concern.

 

The meal was great. They ate with the other group that has been practicing with them the same way, BTS. There was a lot, a  _lot_ of talking. Yugyeom thought Taehyung always looked like he was hiding. Whenever he saw the other group with him or just _him,_ he usually tried to be funny, but when he wasn't, he looked so lost. Like he wasn't in control of himself anymore. Yugyeom knew how that felt, but he always thought that that came with love. After lunch, everyone went home. Usually, Yugyeom walked with Bambam, but he had plans so he had to walk home alone. That made his day worse.

Yugyeom walked home and his leg vibrated by a text. From, haha you guessed it, Lee Minji.

**"I'm sorry, Gyeomie. Forget what I said. I love you, I didn't mean it."**

Another one of her excuses when she realized she needed money. Of course, Yugyeom believed it as he was nearing the apartment building. But before continuing on to open the gate, he had to inform his best friend of the news, sending Bambam a quick message saying,  **"Minji's back. Told you so, man."**

The apartment was three floors high and had a basement that no one goes to. It's only filled with things that people left behind and didn't come back for. Yugyeom usually hung out here with Bambam when they had nothing to do. That was way before Yugyeom met Minji. He had a crush on her, and he always spent time with her. But he was dense, so he never knew Bambam felt left out. Nowadays Yugyeom would sit in the basement alone and think, most of the time it was after Minji and him broke up. He'd look at the carvings that he and Bambam made on the floor and walls. Or remember how they used to mess around with the abandoned garbage, sometimes even taking something and keeping it.

The doors were behind the building, slanted down so you didn't have to go down any stairs. The doors looked as if they haven't been changed in over a decade, with squeaky hinges, the wood cracked up enough to give you splinters. The metal handles were yellowing and starting to have rust growing along the sides, but it was the only part of the doors you could touch without getting a scratch or a splinter.

Yugyeom opened the doors, crawling into the basement. The light was on, and all the lights in the place were on. Bambam and Yugyeom had already made it clear for all the people at the apartment that the basement was theirs, so maybe there someone moved in recently? He continued walking, looking for anyone that could possibly be there, over boxes with mystery stains tinted with colors a variety from the lightest yellow to the darkest black. Around machines that he's seen on the daily to some that he's sure only ever seen in the basement.

Then he saw it; two girls on the wall hidden behind a shelf. They looked as if they were just pulling back from a full make out session. Both looked eerily familiar, and Yugyeom realized that the one with her back against the wall was Hyerin and the one holding her was Minji.


	2. taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi saves Taehyung from his 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day owo ?? surprising from a procrastinator liKE  
> anyway hope u like this one

After four kicks, Taehyung didn't think he could take any more. Then Wonshil decided to kick his stomach for the third time. He doubled over in pain and coughed up blood, hands clutching his stomach. His vision blurred and everything he heard was muffled. Taehyung could barely hear Wonshil laughing, then turning to his friends and asking, "Is that enough of a beating for today?"

He had a nasty cut on his right eyebrow. His nose was bleeding and he had a pretty bad cut across the bridge of his nose. His stomach felt scrambled and he could barely breathe, but Taehyung's had worse before, he knows it. Today he was already pretty beat up from just two punches to the face and five kicks in the gut and stomach areas, but other days he got a twisted wrist or a huge knife graze on the side of his torso. Taehyung fell onto the floor and coughed up blood one last time as he watched his four friends walking and laughing. He spent a few minutes lying there for a while.

Eventually, he stood up, putting on his hood to try to cover his face, and walking home. Taehyung lived in an apartment that was three floors high and he was pretty sure Yugyeom from GOT7 was living on the same floor as him. He always saw some girl walking out of his apartment looking pissed, and Yugyeom inside with an empty look, like that happened all the time. But that's besides the topic.

Opening the gate, he could see Yugyeom going into the basement and he remembered that time when Bambam and Yugyeom came to all the apartments and said that they owned the basement. He decided not to greet him since he looked occupied, anyway. Taehyung rushed up the stairs and ran into his apartment, throwing off his shoes and ripping off his hoodie as he ran to the bathroom. His nosebleed stopped on his way home and all the blood on his face had partially dried up. He couldn't patch himself up because his hands were so shaky, so he decided to call one of the other members. All the numbers he'd dialed were busy, and he was about to give up until he remembered Yoongi was still an option. Though he doubted he'd even answer because Yoongi usually slept most of the day, but Taehyung had to try.

One ring. Two. Three. "What?" Surprisingly enough, Yoongi picked up.

Taehyung hesitated, not wanting Yoongi to get all tough and offer to murder Wonshil and his three other friends. "I'm uhh, really beat up and I can't patch myself up-"

"On my way," he replied before Taehyung could finish, hanging up. Before he hung up, Taehyung could hear a car door closing.

Surprising.

In less than five minutes, Yoongi was at the front of his door, looking pissed and worried at the same time. Taehyung winced, thinking of the number of things he would do as he opened the door.

"What the hell? Who did this, you look like hell!" was all he said before rushing himself inside and dragging Taehyung to the bathroom.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself knowing the older wouldn't listen as he watched him fumble through the cabinet and quickly going on to clean his face up. It stung when he cleaned the cuts, making Taehyung flinch and clench his teeth. After a while of Taehyung cursing in pain and Yoongi telling him to calm down, he finally finished and was clearly about to interrogate him.

"Who did it?" Yoongi demanded, but it didn't sound very rough, like he was genuinely worried.

"Yoo Wonshil," Taehyung answered. Knowing Yoongi for eight years, he knew very well not to obey to him.

"That kid you said was your friend? Is he really your friend?" he said, though he didn't really sound like he was looking for an answer. Then he stood up and held out a hand for Taehyung so he could stand up. "Come on, I need to get him away from you."

 

The search ride was ... comforting, in a way. Yoongi kept asking where he could find Wonshil, and even though majority of the places were bars, he seemed to know where all of them were. Yoongi looked so pissed at this "friend" and Taehyung knew that he's never felt so secure before. It felt so ... refreshing. To know Yoongi worried about him was so relieving to him. Knowing he finally had someone to help him up when he fell. Or in this case, go to almost every bar in town looking for someone he had to beat up for him. It was nice to give some payback with someone that wasn't part of it but it completely willing.

Finally, they got to a small bar Taehyung was familiar with. They went there almost all the time, and when Wonshil got way too drunk to even move himself, Taehyung would get lucky and be able to get away before he would sober up and beat him again. They walked out of the car, and Yoongi made it feel like he was completely protected in every direction. They spotted him in the alley between another building and the bar, smoking alone without the other four. He saw them, too, specifically Taehyung who was practically hiding himself behind Yoongi.

Wonshil smirked. "Did you tell your boyfriend you were getting bullied, or are you just trying to get someone to cheer me on while I screw you up?"

Yoongi growled, and Taehyung admired him for a while. He looked so pissed and angry at him, but there was so much worry in his eyes, Taehyung almost felt sorry that he let it happen to him. "I don't know what your problem is, but you don't have to constantly beat him up every day."

Taehyung was surprised Yoongi could see his new scars and bruises he hid so well every day. he was surprised he even knew he was getting beat up at all.

"You don't tell me what to do," he snarled back, putting out the cig and sliding his hand into his pocket, and Taehyung knew that he was clenching onto his pocket knife.

Yoongi didn't do anything except sigh. "You're going to fight? Petty. You're not tough just because you beat people up and scare everyone, you're just childish for having such a bad temper. This shit you do is illegal," he said simply.

The word "illegal" seemed to stop him. Taehyung knew it was because his father was a police officer. He'd shoot him in the head with a pistol if he knew he even had a pocket knife. Wonshil clicked his tongue and took his hand out of his pocket, though his eyes looked terrified. He shot a glare that said "Fuck you," but the fear in them still didn't leave as he walked away.

Yoongi turned to the younger and clasped his shoulders. "Never look or talk to him again. Understand?"

Taehyung nodded, blinking in awe at how cool he just looked before walking into the car silently. Yoongi had just saved his life from whatever that douche would've done to him.


	3. bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they actually just do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welcome.

_Don't be happy she's gone,_ he told himself,  _Yugyeom isn't happy about it._ That didn't stop the feeling up hope bubbling up in his chest. But at the back of Bambam's mind, he thought,  _Would I even stand a chance?  What if he'd be uncomfortable knowing I'm not straight? What if we can't be friends anymore?_ He had to pull himself out of it because he already ended up pouring milk mixed with orange juice and some water into his glass. Bambam blinked at it then, suddenly not feeling very thirsty, setting the glass in the sink and walking to his room to sulk and possibly binge eat while watching kdramas. He couldn't get himself a boyfriend? Fine. Then he can just stay single and fantasize on his own. Wait no, that would just make it worse.

Instead of getting fat and being lazy, he just decided to lay on his bed and question his life. God, this man is so dramatic. After lunch, he told Yugyeom he wouldn't walk home with him, and why? Because he couldn't look at him that time. And now he regrets it. He's probably walking home by now, going through some heartbreak that Bambam would've been able to fix if he was- dramatic drum roll please-  _there for him!_ So now, he feels like a total idiot. For half an hour as he lay on his bed, he contemplated on texting him an apology, but he didn't want to be like Minji. She was a huge bitch. Then Yugyeom texted him. Scrambling to sit up, he opened it.  **"Minji's back. Told you so, man."** Bambam reread it a few times and blinked rapidly to see if his eyes were going bad. No luck.

"Why does she have to be back!?" he groaned, curling himself up in bed.

Bambam wanted to scream. Oh  _God_ , he just wanted to go over there and tell her to get away from their lives, but he couldn't. Yugyeom would hate him.  _Life is so damn hard,_ he thought, sighing deeply and standing up from bed. So he was unlucky, fuck it. Walking to Yugyeom's apartment for ... "updates," he practically ran the whole way. Somehow, though, he felt like looking for Yugyeom in the basement. He walked to the small, wrecked up door and, before he opened it, he realized there were people in there.

"I'm sorry!" he heard a girl say, her voice cracking like she was about to burst into tears. Then a girl, probably the one who apologized, ran out from the door. Bambam almost rolled a mile away. Only then did he realize that she was Hyerin, Minji's sweetheart of a friend. She noticed too that he was Bambam, and froze, crouching down next to him.

"Tell him that Minji's been cheating on him since the day they started dating." His eyes glinted in interest at the mention of Minji. Her voice sounded so weak and guilty, Bambam observed as she ran away. The door was open by two inches, and he hid behind the door to listen.

"Are you cheating on me with her?" he heard someone ask, recognizing his voice as Yugyeom's.

"Yeah, I never actually liked  _you,_ anyway. I needed money, and you were rich back when I met you. So i faked it," someone else replied. It was clearly Minji.

"So it was  _fake_ when you said you liked me back?" He said "fake" like it tasted like metal in his mouth.

"Yes," she simply said. It sounded normal if you didn't know what she was agreeing to.

It was silent, and Bambam could tell Yugyeom wanted to cry. He was always silent when he wanted to cry. "Fuck you," he snapped, and the older rolled off to the side and hid behind a bush. He saw Yugyeom rushing out of the basement in tears and running to his apartment. He wanted to follow, but it would be suspicious if he went too early. He had to wait. But he didn't wait long, crawling out of the bush and slamming the basement door shut in hopes to terrify Minji who was still in there, running to the younger's apartment room.

Bambam knocked on the door and Yugyeom walked out, puffy eyed from crying. "What are you-"

"I heard," he said gently. Yugyeom pursed his lips and, after a few seconds, Bam spread his arms and he crying onto his shoulder.

The shorter rubbed his back lightly and walked them inside, closing the door before sitting them on the couch. He let Yugyeom cry a little more, and he ended up snuggling himself into his side. Bambam hoped he didn't hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. For ten minutes. Twenty. Okay, this really wasn't good on Bambam's heart right now. Yugyeom's sobs died down by now, and they were lowered to sniffles, thankfully. If they weren't best friends, this would've been an extremely awkward situation. But they were, so it was comforting. Unfortunately, Bam's heart was still pounding in his chest, and it was so quiet he only wished he didn't noticed. But if he did hear it, he showed no sign of it.

"Thanks," Yugyeom suddenly said, and that was enough to distract the older from ripping his heart out and throwing it in the trash.

"For what?"

"For knowing everything. And being here. And warning me that she wasn't good for me."

"No- uhh ... no problem

He wanted to scream. This was worse than his heart beating too loud, it was messing with his mind. Out of all the times Yugyeom needed comfort, he was  _never_ like this. He never thanked him, never cried on his shoulder, never let held him like this. Ever. It was warm, like Yugyeom was becoming a little kid that needed relief. It was  _adorable_. Then Yugyeom suddenly looked at him, and Bambam couldn't read his expression. All he knew was that it was warm and gentle, like a blanket. And at the same time, they were sad, as if whatever he was thinking was weighing on his doubt. He looked so ... cute? Pretty? Charming? Beautiful. Possibly all of them. Before Bambam could think, he ended up leaning in and kissing him softly. Yugyeom's lips were soft, and it didn't seem like he wanted to pull away. If Bam could tell, he gave no sign of it and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-" he started, but the other just kissed him again, a little more passionately than before. His breath was so warm, and his hand that cupped his cheek was so comforting and he melted into his touch. Sadly, it wasn't very long.

They both pulled away, looking at each other in amazement. Did they actually just do that?


	4. yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi needs to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI this chapter took me four days to finish but its still rlly shitty sorry  
> yes i know i left u on a sweet but unsatisfying note in the last one but hopefully ill finish the next chapter later today !!

The first thing he thought when he saw that kid was obvious; he's an absolute dick. So it was nice to scare some sense into him. But what was also nice was the expression Taehyung had when he looked at Yoongi. It was multiple emotions at once; admiration, awe, surprise, like what Yoongi did really fixed a dent in his life. He never thought he'd see that kind of expression since he met her. Except that was about two years ago. She probably found another boyfriend she's happy with or she's with her best friend (that Yoongi personally thought was kind of a bitch. That was history he didn't need to remember. So since he didn't need to remember it, he focused on driving Tae away from the bar he hoped he would never see again.

It was silent for a few minutes, and he thought he could hear Taehyung's heart beating from his chest. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what? I'm just protecting you, you're like my little brother." _Shit. Wrong line._

It was awkwardly quiet again and Yoongi could see Taehyung biting his lip before he spoke. "Well, thanks anyway."

Yeah you pretty much know by now, it was  _awkwardly quiet._ "So, how did you know he beat me up every day?"

Finally, they'd start a full conversation. "How can you  _not?_ Every day i see you with a new bruise or mark or scar, I was always waiting for the day you'd finally tell me."

"They were really that obvious?" he heard the younger mutter, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, kid. Your makeup isn't thick enough to hide anything."

Taehyung laughed, and Yoongi was happy to see a real smile on his face. He hasn't seen a genuine smile from him in forever, and it struck his heart.

"Hey, don't you have a girlfriend? Or not, I never asked about it." The sudden question surprised Yoongi, especially the subject.

"Not anymore.." he said quietly, and there was some tension in the air.

Taehyung chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. It was two years ago, anyway," he said, like he was fond of the memory but didn't need to restore it. "She it was Kim Hyerin," Yoongi continued with a smile.

"What was she like?"

"She was honestly a lot like you. She always tried to make everyone smile. Most of the time she was doing something adorably stupid. I'm sure she's your age."

Yoongi could tell Taehyung was a bit thrown off when he said she was like him. Mostly over the way he described her. The older wasn't quite sure why he reminded him of her, either. He was just the first person to come into his mind when he thought of Hyerin. He decided not to linger around it. They made it back to his apartment and they could see the guys from GOT7, only it was just five of the members. Yoongi wondered where the other two were.

Jackson, Youngjae, and Jinyoung seemed to be squealing like fangirls over something in one of the apartments, but he couldn't tell which one it was. Jaebum and Mark looked like they were having a conversation as proud fathers. It looked like Taehyung was wondering what they were doing, too, but they didn't look into it, walking up the stairs and into Taehyung's own apartment. Before leaving, Yoongi strictly reminded him not to go near Wonshil again. The younger rolled his eyes and assured him he wouldn't shooing him away as he closed the door. He walked back to his and was about to drive away when he saw Hyerin on the sidewalk with her friend, and that was enough to make him tear up a bit.  _No, don't cry,_ Yoongi thought as he sniffed back his tears and drove away.


End file.
